


Do you understand?

by distrqcted



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don’t worry about translating the galactic there’s no secrets, Dream SMP is a part of the world, Dream Smp, Gen, I adore Ranboo, I’ve got a plan baby, Niki has a bakery!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain and all water burns Ranboo, SMP’s and servers are like countries, The End is cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distrqcted/pseuds/distrqcted
Summary: Days passing soothesThe reckless thoughts flashingNights end and closes the bookTo aggravation risingSelf worth is growingBuilding on the brillianceOf a support to everlastingWithin a shelter of resilience———Or;Ranboo origins, friendships and loss.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	1. Just.. around.

ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷリ↸…

Or more commonly ‘The End’ to a regular player was not a space commonly traversed by those who didn’t belong there. Sometimes the 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸ , the overworld, sent its champions. And they all fell. None escaped the realm that sat between the void and the living plane. Time was not relative here. Some who survived the battle but could not leave seemed to age 10 years in minutes, some not aging at all. All took their leave one way or another - whether by their own weapon or taking a brave step off the edge of their new stone island home.

For an enderman, it was a perfect place to live really. He could see why their ancestors had settled down here. No water, no predators, no… anything really. He had never left, he couldn’t. Never had the strength in him. Teleporting - oh sure that was easy but teleporting out of their home? Each time he had attempted all that happened was a very tired and very sore enderman.

He had a name, ∷ᔑリʖ𝙹𝙹. Not one that the human vocal chords could pronounce without years of studying their ancient language. And no human ever stuck around long enough for him to try and get them to talk to him. And he didn’t want to be attacked particularly either. That was something humans did a lot. There were some human words he had picked up on, actually. Ones that were commonly heard were ‘help’ ‘here’ and ‘go’. They didn’t tend to have many other words surrounding the key one. He had learnt some greetings too. ‘Hello’ and ‘Hi’ seemed to be the most common. ‘Herd’ seemed to be what they called his kind. Was that a grouping or a name? He didn’t know. 

But what he did know was that something was different about himself. He could tell as soon as he was able to think coherent thoughts. The first, most noticeable thing was that he was much shorter than the others around him by the time he reached his full height which happened to be 6’6”. The endermen around him were a lot closer to 7’5” to 7’10” - he looked the same though. Being the same grey and sharing the common purple eyes as everyone else. Sometimes all he wanted was to have some kind of meaningful visible difference. 

There was another difference too - he could think. He had ideas , while the others stood around and dug up blocks, milling around without a care in the world. Unbothered by literally anything. He had tried to do it - to fit in. To stand around all day with a blank face and a blank mind. But by the end of that brief period he couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to move, had to explore. He… had to leave somehow.

There was one rule that all the endermen instinctively followed. Never touch a dead humans items. No matter how curious you were, nothing good could come of it. The next ones who came through would use it, and then they would die and it would pile up until it was taken over the edge by a poor trapped soul. Or pushed off by the dragon itself when it came down from above. 

Today was one of those days when just.. being wasn’t working about - not for him. There had been an attempt at an attack on the dragon very recently, meaning fresh damage and holes in the ground to patch up over time. Considering the others could only move blocks into the holes from elsewhere they did a rather good job. But, that was definitely not what he had his mind on. No. Something very specific had been left behind, close to falling into the void forever. An oddly textured circle with spikes and small splashes of colours that he did not recognise. He spent endless amounts of time merely sitting and staring. Oh so badly did he want to reach out and grab it. To see what it felt like, to be able to decide for himself.   
Each time he began to stretch his arm out his entire mind would begin to scream at him, berating him with why this was an awful awful decision, why doing this could kill him. And usually.. well usually he’d listen. Was there anything different about today? Well no, not exactly. The enderman wasn’t feeling particularly brave, or stupid or careless. Nothing of the sort. Just a feeling he couldn’t name. So fed up, the consequences seemed minor.

So, that’s probably why he went against all his instincts. He picked up the item, and stared. Just stared. Nothing had happened to him. He was alive- he was ok! Why had that been such a big deal..?

The item was like nothing he had ever touched before. Everything in the end was rough, bumpy and nothing was straight but this? It was smooth, it reflected the purple glow of his eyes, and it felt comfortable to touch. The human it had come from had worn this crown atop their head. And so he tried it on - no way of knowing how it truly looked on him. It fitted though, sitting nicely.

Nothing seemed wrong. _Seemed_.

At first, the bright white glow behind him caught him off guard. Was he dying? No, he was still here. But the light felt warmer than anything he had ever experienced. It probably wasn’t wise to stand by it. 

He attempted to walk away, not turning to face the bright assailant. But as he got further, the pulling force on him only felt stronger and stronger. So strong in fact that he came to a stand still.

_Why did he want to get away from this? It was something strange. Something new. Wasn’t that what he wanted? Something new?_

_Yes._

Letting his legs go limp, he fell backwards and let the brilliant void consume him.

That was probably a mistake.

Everything felt wrong. There was no up nor down, and yet he was falling, no light source but only dazzling white could be seen when he peaked out momentarily from behind the hands he had placed over his eyes. Though, if he was not mistaken, he could see flecks of green and red swirling all around him. Were they causing this burning sensation? Speaking of - he had never experienced extreme heat but if this was it then he wanted to go back to being cold as soon as he could. But that wasn’t going to happen.   
Finally managing to open his eyes, it wasn’t the white surround that took his attention, but rather the white patches that seemed to have appeared on his body with odd patterns on top which where a colour he could only describe as what briefly came out of humans before they died. And quite similarly the same on the other side of his form, but minus the white and add another colour that he only knew from those who had visited their realm. 

He… He couldn’t watch this. It hurt so badly, stung like he had just been hit by the dragons acid. He could.. pass out momentarily. Yeah, nothing bad would happen if he just…

_Creeeeeaaak. Click._

The man had hung out his suit and tie to dry in his garden earlier. No one would see him today, so it wouldn’t hurt. The clothing had been hung out in the sun to dry a few hours ago - so it wouldn’t hurt to go and check on it. Now wh-

**Was that an enderman?**

That caught him by surprise. In his garden, lying down.. curled up…?

“And I moved into this area because I thought it was mob proof! Typical really - the kind of scam I would pull. Well, let’s k-“

White. This enderman was half white. That was not normal. And it also had something golden gripped within its three-fingered hands... was that a crown? Peculiar. Well, more to the point.

_“What are you..?”_


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Rambo?”
> 
> “Hm?”
> 
> “You’re an enderman right?”
> 
> “Um.. Yeah I am. I thought that was like common knowledge or whatever. Why?”
> 
> “Where did you get that suit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A heads up for this chapter! 
> 
> In the previous one there was galactic text. As it wouldn’t make sense to write in it here because, well, you wouldn’t be able to tell what was said I’ve opted for something else! Wherever speech is bold/italics then please imagine galactic is being spoken! 
> 
> Thanks!

At first he had been hesitant to go any closer to the sleeping mob. But after a few.. okay ten prods with a nearby stick that a bird had likely dropped he was satisfied that;

A, he (probably) wasn’t going to die if he was touched.

B, that the creature in front of him was well and truly knocked out cold.

Now, don’t be mistaken, Schlatt was tall. Stood at a good, solid 6’3” - nothing wrong with that. Towered over most he knew. And that definitely made him seem intimidating. But as someone who shared certain genes with a significantly smaller animal, the fact he wasn’t a foot shorter was pure luck from what he could tell.

Yes, Schlatt was tall. But this beastie had legs for literal days. _Well not literal, always the exaggerator._ But if he wasn’t mistaken this enderman seemed shorter than most. Could’ve been wrong of course, it wasn’t like he’d had any particularly close encounters with endermen, but something was off here. He could just.. sense it. 

Schlatt pried the crown from the other’s hands. He recognised it, but he couldn’t place where from. Maybe he’d check his library later. There was no way he could easily carry it, so he just left it hanging on one of his horns, the way it curved up at the end helping it to stay on. Sure his head was weighed down a little bit on one side but he was about to pick up a heavy-

The ram-hybrid learnt something today, and that was that endermen are very light. So light in fact he felt like he had picked up a small pet, like a rabbit or something. And yet with that lightness came something else, not physical. But there was a weight to it, like that sinking feeling you get in your chest when things start to turn south or when you’ve just jumped off a high ledge into the ocean. And the feel of the other’s flesh confused him further. It felt rough and yet smooth, rock solid but soft. There was no way he could explain this. Did he even want to? Would knowing the truth even help anything? Because in this situation maybe he was best left in the dark.  
It was strange, but he chose not to dwell on it. Instead opting to focus on the task at hand. It didn’t take him long to carry the other, laying the enderman down on his couch (which the others long legs certainly didn’t fit onto, leaving them dangling off the edge.) Schlatt took the crown off his horn, which was starting to ache, and took it with him to his library which was just a room away from where he had left the mob. 

Tracking mud further into the house from the garden, Schlatt pulled out as many books on ancient royalty from his shelves as he could see and sat himself down in an old red chair that sat in front of an unlit fireplace. He would light the fire later, for now he settled down in that old red chair. It was given to him by a very, very old friend.

As hours flew by he skimmed through book by book he found nothing that was of use. Nothing matched what he had found. No ancient family used these gems or this metal. In fact, the crown wasn’t truly gold at all. Upon closer inspection he found that it was merely iron that had been painted gold. How cheap was the guy that made this huh? Speaking of.. That reminded him of that old friend who he had…

Oh.

Thinking about it, these were the same emeralds and rubies that had been in… No. Surely not. He was never seen without the crown on, so why would some strange looking mob have it? Had it stolen it? No The Blade would’ve slaughtered the thief on sight. _God when did all the twists and turns end?_

Well, no better time than the present to check up on his guest.

——

When he awoke all he could think about was how bright everything was, needing to cover his eyes with his hands for a moment.

Once he was finally able to open them, the enderman slowly sat up and observed his surroundings. There were shapes and colours he couldn’t recognise. It was quiet. A low droning noise came from somewhere he couldn’t see. But what he could see, once focused, was the silhouette of a figure under an archway. It had strange shapes coming off of its head and had ears and eyes dang didn’t look the humans that typically came through the end. 

_Clap. Clap. Clap_.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Schlatt took a few steps toward the other, still not entirely convinced that the enderman was harmless but it did seem incredibly disoriented. “Where did you get this?” He held up the crown, and saw the others red and green pupils dilated, but the silence remained. “I said, where did you get this? Do you not speak English or somethin’?” 

Now funnily enough, that was indeed the case. Not that he knew that’s what Schlatt was saying. Too many words at too fast a pace, it sounded like a garbled mess to him. But maybe he could impress this other with one of those human words he learnt! “H.. Hel- Hello!”

Now that appeared to surprise the human(?). Maybe he wasn’t supposed to speak? Or perhaps the word he said had offended the other. **_“I do not know what you speak.”_ **Speaking in his own language was all he could do. “Wh- Wait a minute. What language was that-?! Was that- galactic? No body speaks galactic! Shit-“ Schlatt dipped back into the library only to return with a textbook from his schooldays, on the ‘galactic’ language. It was only something taught in schools, and wasn’t any kind of modern language that anyone spoke as their mother tongue - well seemingly anyone. 

**_“Hello. Can you understand me?”_ **

**_“Yes.”_ **

**_“Okay.”_ **

Schlatt wasn’t one for getting nervous, messed with his careless business man persona. But this, seemingly, was a once in a lifetime event and what if he messed up the ancient language and said something wrong? Would he get killed by his so called guest? 

**_“Do you have a name?”_ **

**_“Ranboo.”_ **

Well that was an odd one. “Raan.. ran? Bow- No wait Boo. Ran..boo. Right?” When he was met with an excited nod he figured he had gotten it right. ** _“Finally! Someone who I can talk to an-“_ **

“Sorry pal. My galactic ain’t that good.” By the others negative tone of voice he could tell that maybe he had gone too fast. Whoops. Instead, he used actions. He simply pointed to the other, “Name?” And the other, instead of recoiling or ignoring him held out a hand. Ranboo wasn’t too sure what exactly he wasn’t supposed to do so he stuck one of his hands out as well that the other grabbed and shook.

“I’m Schlatt. Welcome to the overworld-! I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! Any more comments would be greatly appreciated as really they’re my whole motivation.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! So so so sorry I didn’t reply to you! But I want to let you know that I appreciated it so much!


	3. A trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo meets a new friend!

It had taken Schlatt a good three weeks before he truly warmed up to his house guest. But who could blame him? The guy was what he would usually perceive as a monster.

First, seeing as this guy was sentient, Schlatt felt like he had to get the guy some clothes - _C’mon man it’s common decency! I don’t care that you’re an enderman and you happen to be missing.. certain body parts._ \- What he didn’t expect was when presented with all of Schlatt’s clothes he barely wore, the enderman instead turned and pointed out of the window at his suit that was on the line.

“Heh. Real funny Ranboo, but it’ll be over my dead body, anyone else ever wearing that suit that is.”

He could see that Ranboo didn’t fully understand, but the goat man’s stern expression let him know that his guest likely wasn’t going to be allowed it any time soon. Instead, he thrust an old pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt into the other's arms. 

After some awkward miming from Schlatt, Ranboo figured it out and put the clothes on. The shirt was a little too tight and the pants were much higher on his legs than they should’ve been, but it would do for now. Plus it gave him something to laugh at if the silence got too loud.

Next came the language barrier. Schlatt had tried his best to pick the ancient language Ranboo spoke back up, and quite frankly he was failing miserably. He could still say basic things, but nothing that he couldn’t say with just a gesture. 

Ranboo however? God, the guy was a natural at English! I’m only a few weeks he clearly had a decent understanding of it, Schlatt was not easily impressed but this was one time he would be happy to admit that he was. Sometimes he felt a little guilty they only spoke his language, but Ranboo seemed to have no quarrel with it. Even looked like he enjoyed learning it! Sure he got a little frustrated sometimes, but he could hardly be blamed. English was a very annoying language for those who didn’t speak it as their first. 

Conversation became frequent between the two, and Schlatt felt like given Ranboo’s way it would've been constant. Not that he could blame the guy, after being unable to talk to anyone for as long as the enderman had might’ve broken him. Still, he could probably have handled it. He was J. Schlatt after all! He could do anything! _You couldn’t even look after her son._ Yep..! anything.

And another thing! The guy looked more human by the day! His body had clearly become a lot less rectangular, and his arms could bend 10x better than they could when he arrived. He also had very defined hair now, compared to when he arrived, when he only had some kind of hair type shape upon his head. 

God this guy was weird.

—

After spending a little over a month with Schlatt, and not venturing any further than the garden, Ranboo began to feel a little trapped. Nothing like how he had felt in The End, but he felt he was going a little stir crazy. So he found his new friend who was reading some weird looking old book in (what Ranboo had learnt was) his favourite chair that fitted snugly in the corner of the library. “Hey um.. Schlatt?” 

Schlatt didn’t take his eyes off his book, “Yeah?” 

“Do you have any.. jobs need doing? Out in the town?”

“Hmm..” Though he didn’t need anything doing, for Ranboo’s sake and his own, he thought of something on the spot. Besides, he would be grateful for 15 minutes of peace where he didn’t have to explain every little thing to his curious guest. “I’ve heard the bakery is closing down soon, why don’t you go over there and buy us something? I know you like their pastries.” 

_He did like their pastries_.. “Sure, I’ll go!” The enderman walked up to his housemate who deposited a few gold coins into his outstretched hand. _They never seemed to run out of money_ , which was a good thing Schlatt had assured him.   
Money was a peculiar concept, but he was getting his head around it alright. _Money equals power_ his housemate had said a few times. “Alright I’ll see you in a bit pal - remember if anyone asks, you’re an enderman _hybrid_ , alright?” 

“I remember. Bye Schlatt!” _Click_. 

And with that Ranboo had stepped outside and Schlatt finally had a moment to breathe. It was.. calming. He did truly enjoy the strange enderman he had taken on’s company _but_.. there comes a moment when you learn to appreciate silence, he had been told. And he supposed this was it. 

Now he had time to think.

Ranboo was a strange one to say the least. He had never experienced anything like this before. The guy wasn’t a hybrid that was clear, he genuinely seemed to just be an enderman. A very discoloured, unenderman-acting enderman.

Eyes landing on the crown that had been sat on an empty shelf since the other arrived, Schlatt decided to investigate it further - he was surprised he hadn’t already. Though he had been looking after a giant sized baby. He stood up and approached the crown, as he approached a strange feeling washed over him. It was as if someone had just grabbed him by the horns and began pulling him toward the crown.

Slowly Schlatt forced himself to pull away. It was difficult, but he managed to get back over to his chair in one piece. He took a deep breath in, and a long breath out. 

_Geez.. That was intense. I hope Ranboo’s doing alright. Probably shouldn’t have sent him out alone._

———

Ranboo was in fact doing quite alright! On his way he had gotten a wonderful look at the quaint town. Schlatt clearly had the biggest house. Perhaps the man's large personality required a large space to fill. 

But now he could see more of the overworld than just Schlatt’s house, and it was beautiful. There was so much colour everywhere, so many sounds too. He had never heard some lovely screeches than what the flying things overhead let out. _Birds, those were birds._ In the distance vibrant green fields rolled, and giant oak trees as ancient as the land looked as if they could touch the sky.   
Now, Ranboo had gotten some… looks on his way to the bakery. But he supposed that was only to be expected. He was polite to people, and some were polite back. Most seemed shocked he could talk - he found that a little funny. Sure he didn’t _look_ like an average human _or hybrid_ but he acted perfectly like one.

The bakery was a little hard to miss, what with the massive closing sale sign in the window, stepping inside he was subconsciously very glad to see no one was in there - well no one but the young lady behind the counter. She was busy in some boxes and hadn’t noticed him yet, but he didn’t want to make her jump so he stood a little awkwardly for a minute or so. And she was still busy.. shoot. “Hello there!” No point in standing around any longer.   
The girl jumped up and spun around, Ranboo couldn’t read the emotions that were on her face but he knew there were a lot of them. “Hello I said- I’m sorry to make you jump like that!” The other’s surprised expression quickly turned to one much softer, but still relatively formal. He supposed this was still a business and she had to be professional. “It’s alright. I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new in town?” Ranboo was glad she didn’t think to mention his appearance.

“Heh, you could say that. I’m Ranboo by the way.” 

“My name is Niki, it’s lovely to meet you Ranboo. Though I probably won’t see you again.”

“Are you moving? Is that why you’re closing down?” 

“Bingo.”

After some more friendly chatter, Ranboo remembered to ask what he had originally intended to.”Hey Niki, where are you moving to exactly? Maybe I’ll visit some day!” 

“Hmm.. well it’s quite a small place. People only learn the location if they’re invited. Buuut I trust you, I think.” 

_Someone trusts me? Brilliant!_

“The country is called Dreamsmp. It’s very far from here, via a large boat it’s going to take me two and a half weeks given the weather is good. The people who own the boat have been very kind. Especially since they’re technically taking me into a war-zone. My friend, he’s leading a revolution, needs a medic and I have those skills.”

“I see, well I do hope to see you again! And- oh goodness I better get going. Schlatt will wonder where I am!”

Niki’s expression changed slightly when he mentioned Schlatt. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it wasn’t _bad_ nor was it _good_. They said their goodbyes to each other and Ranboo headed on his way back home in a very good mood. 

That was until it started to rain. 

Schlatt had warned him about rain, that he should be cautious of it, only now he remembered why. It _hurt_. And it wasn’t even a light pain, like when you accidentally scratch yourself with something or a papercut. It felt as if small swords were being dropped onto him from above. He needed to get home. _Now_.   
He focused on it, imagined the old bookcases, creaky chairs, the old fireplace and the pretty little garden. Ranboo tightly closed his eyes and suddenly? He was there. In the main room in front of the fire. And also in front of a confused looking Schlatt. “Did you just _teleport_? You didn’t tell me you could do that!”

“I’ve never been able to before!” 

“Really. And- you’re smoking? There’s smoke coming off your back I- did you get caught in the rain?”

“Yes! And.. also yes.. sorry.” 

“It’s alright, I’m glad you’re okay. I’ve just never seen a reaction like that to rain before. Odd. Hey- Could I get one those pastries you bought?” 

_It was then Ranboo realised there was still a heavy weight in his pocket_.   
“Whoops!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to get out to you! This will have one more chapter I think! Or possibly two short ones. I’m thinking abort starting a series like this, stories of character origins. I have ideas for Schlatt, Techno, Tubbo and Eret currently. I’ll probably avoid the rest of the SBI because that’s very done already, ya know? But please comment if you’d like that! Anyways!!
> 
> Happy holidays! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments and kudos are so appreciated! Who do you reckon showed up at the end? Comment below! 
> 
> I’m aware I’m posting this before updating my other current fic, however I likely won’t be able  
> to write more of that until Christmas break so thank you for your patience!


End file.
